Sing of the Sun
by Deliciously-Devient
Summary: The war is over. Harry is tired of being the hero. Draco is tired of being the bad guy. And Shane is determined to do everything in his power to get the two together... HPDM Slash. You no like? Don't read. Simple really...
1. Snarf?

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER: NO MORE ASK PLEASE**

**Okay, I know none of my other fics have been updated…like at all, but I promise I will finish this one!**

**Willow: No you won't, you're too much like me.**

**Me: Dammit, Willow, I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!**

**Willow: And what's with the Chinese way you're talking in the beginning….I knew you were a secret Mexican spy….**

**Me:….Wtf are you…. FUCK YO COUCH!**

**Willow: Pft, you be adopted.**

**Me: Whatever, on with the story already!**

Shane brushed his hair back from his face, looking over the Great Hall with interest. So this was the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? He snorted. It wasn't anywhere near as laid back as Raumage, but it would do. He tugged at the heavy robes he was wearing, staring down at the freshies he was being "Sorted" with. He wondered what the other students thought of him, in all his six foot two emo glory, standing at the head table surrounded by munchkins. The Headmistress stood, McGonagal, he thought her name was, and addressed the school.

"This is a year for rejoicing. The Dark Lord has been defeated, and Hogwarts restored. The world is at peace, and though we have all suffered losses, it is time to move on. And with that, I present Hogwarts' new first years!" There was cheering, and Shane noticed that the table farthest to his left, one with green and silver serpents hanging over it, had far fewer people than the others. He wondered at it, then realized that they must be the equivalent of the Water Dorm at Raumage. He frowned. There were only four dorms, as opposed to Raumages' five. Would he be sorted correctly? At Raumage he had been placed in the Spirit Dorm, as he had an equal balance of all the traits that set each dorm apart…..weren't they called Houses over here? That would clear some stuff up, in Shane's mind at least….

"Also, we have one new student from America who will be joining the ranks of the seventh years. Will you all join me in welcoming Shane Absinth," said McGonagal. There was a smattering of applause which turned into giggles as Shane curtsied theatrically and tipped a non-existent hat. The Headmistress then motioned for him to sit on the three-legged stool in front of the freshies, which had an old, tattered witch hat on it. He skipped -yes, _skipped_- to the stool and picked up the hat, and placed it on his head. He felt the ripple of magick even as he felt an intrusion in his mind. It felt much like the Scanner at Raumage had when he had been sorted into his Dorm oh so many years ago when he was a freshie at Raumage.

_Hmmm,_ he heard a voice whispering in the back of his mind._ You are brave, but also deceptive. You enjoy simple things and learning new things. You seem to have an abundance of all the Houses inside of you._

_Indeed,_ Shane thought back._ That's why the Scanner put me in Spirit Dorm. Those who are balanced need a dorm for themselves._

_I will have to agree with that…perhaps I could place you in all the dorms…_

Shane thought for a moment. _I suppose I could spend a week in each House, and pick which one suits me the most._

_That seems to be a logical solution. You will have to inform the Headmistress of course. But until then…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Shane smiled and hopped of the stool, casting the Headmistress a meaningful look. He made his way to the politely clapping table, his black eyes sweeping over the occupants. He spotted a debonair blond who had only deigned to clap once, sitting mostly alone, and decided he would spend the evening next to him. He swept down the isle and sat with a flourish, producing a black rose out of nowhere. He presented it to the blond, smiling a smile he knew was bound to unnerve the other boy.

"Something dark from someone darker?" he said, making it sound like a question. The blond raised a haughty eyebrow.

"And what would I want with something so ugly as that," his lips curled in the most adorable sneer. "sorry excuse for a rose?"

Shane smiled. "This," he said, twirling the stem of the rose so that it bloomed suddenly, revealing the purple inner petals. "is no ordinary rose. I enchant them so that whoever I present them to gets the deepest wish of their heart fulfilled."

The blond looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" he said frankly. Shane laughed delightedly.

"Ah, so few have ever thought to ask me that," he said, twirling the rose again, turning it back into a black bud. "The catch is, you don't _know_ what the deepest wish of your heart is, but the rose does. When it blooms, you are within reach of that wish. If it starts to wilt, you are farther away from the wish. If it wilts completely, your wish has slipped away, most likely forever."

The blond considered him expressionlessly. Then he reached out and took the rose, sniffing it experimentally. He smiled, and Shane found himself smiling back, genuinely. The blond held out his hand. "I'm Draco," he said. Shane took the proffered hand, his eyes changing from the depthless black to a sparkling red.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he purred, lifting the hand and kissing the back of it. He found the skin that met his lips surprisingly warm, and almost moaned at the touch of it. Sure, Hogwarts hadn't been his first choice when his father had announced them moving over seas, but now he was very glad he had come.

**Yeah, I know you guys are probably ready to rip my eyes out, but Draco isn't going to get with my OC. In fact, my OC is….well, you'll see…**


	2. Dick With No Balls

**New chapie for those of you who are reading. And thank you for the ONE person who reviewed. Three reviews get the next chapter!**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shane asked Blaise, irritated. The other boy had been giving him a death glare for the past hour.

"I don't like you," he said pointedly. Shane's face twisted into a snarl and he stood up, twisting suddenly.

"Do something about it," he growled out. Blaise whipped out his wand faster than Shane could blink, shooting off a purple curse. Shane reacted faster than Blaise, diving behind a couch.

"Coward!" Blaise shouted. A musical beat started up, and everyone looked for the source of the noise.

Shane popped up from behind the couch, his lips moving. "Times New Roman you know the type Calling me Public Enemy, but don't believe the hype

Tough guy like the one in Star 80 wanna bait me

Hook line sinker now your lady wanna date meGave your girl a little wink so you make a big stink

Shoulder's got a chip so you flip like a TiddlywinkKnow what I think?

I think you might be Darwin's missing linkGet all bent out of shape when the heat is on just like a Shrinky Dink

Bet I can take a hint better than I can take a hit

Completely incompatible though I'm a pussy and you're a dickHow can you hold a grudge when you can't even hold a job?

Should have known butter but you're not corn on the cob

I choose to use a song for a weapon not a sword struck a chordIf I wanted to see stars I'll watch the Academy Awards

That's why I ran like a Flock Of Seagulls why make-up like Mary Kay?

You must've given up on hair plugs 'cause now you're going toupee," he sang, bobbing his head to the beat.

"All in all you're just another dick with no ballsAll in all you're just another dick with no balls

Mama said talk this out and resolve

Don't wanna be involved so gimme a call when you evolve

Doggy paddle to the shallow end of the gene pool

Half with it half wit half finished high schoolGive you a piece of my mind but I know you want it splattered

Heard you like your women like you like your shrimp you like 'em battered

Wife beater perfectly fitting appare

lWhere's your brother Daryl? Where's your other brother Daryl?

Givin' me that Macho Man Randy Savage stare

Wanna snap into a Slim Jim break my limbs but do I care?

No sorry I'm a lover not a fighter commit your crime

I'll be glad to do your girlfriend, I'll be glad that you do time

Here's the deal I cop a feel you cop a plea but get the maximum

Now we both got records but the difference is mine's platinum

Definitely showed this yellow bellied wimp limp in your cell now though alone

When you're choking your chicken your chick will be choking on this chicken's bone

"All in all you're just another dick with no ballsAll in all you're just another dick with no balls," he finished, flipping off the couch and landing in front of Blaise. Draco looked at the two suspiciously. He had wondered why they had spent a copious amount of time together yesterday, and now he thought he knew why. As if on cue, Blaise started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've all come a long way to be here tonight, and we say to the Dark Carnival's very extraordinarily have been personally selected to witness this once-in-a-lifetime, breathtaking, bomb-ass event, and in person!Right here! Right now!Without further ado, please welcome the dynamic and explosive Dark Carnival superstar attraction himself!This is BANG! POW! BOOM!

With a Bang! (BANG!)

Say goodbye to everything!Your complete annihilation is the reason he came!

And a Pow! (POW!)he's wiping everything out!Turn your whole fucking worldinto a mushroom cloud!

And a Boom! (BOOM!)it's your inevitable doom!Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

Welcome to the Dark Carnival supershowyou're our specially invited guests, and I'll tell you what fo'

Cuz you're the evilestpedophiles, rapists and abusers

All together we've got fiftythousand of you losers

you're all about to witnessan incredible sight

Nobody's ever lived to tellabout it, and don't thinkyou mightit's about to rain flames, frames and brains

To be blown into pieces isthe reasons you came

Racists, bigots, wife-beaters, judges and cowards

All crowded together, expecting ashow and some dollars

But instead the shit you'regonna see, you'll fear it in Hellit's a constant explosion, seeand feel it you shall!

With a Bang! (BANG!)Say goodbye to everything!Your complete annihilation isthe reason he came

!And a Pow! (POW!)he's wiping everything out!Turn your whole fucking worldinto a mushroom cloud!

And a Boom! (BOOM!)it's your inevitable doom!Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

In the deserts of Nevada, where nothing else matter it's the perfect place foryou and your intestines to splatter

And while Bang! Pow! Boom!steady stomps you all out(Hehehehehe!)

You in the hail for the nuclear fallout

With the snakes and fakes, creepy sneaksHoods and crooks, horny freaksShady ladies, Evil ErniesRichy Ricks and Charley Cheaps

Bang! Pow! Boom! They saythe show is the bombI heard it's straight upexplosive, some even call it napalm

Nobody battles back, thisain't no kind of warit's a one-way execution, blow you straight to hellthrough the floor

What the fuck you think you herefor? Sound the alarm!Ladies and gentlemen, eatshit and die! Let's bring him on!

With a Bang! (BANG!)Say goodbye to everything!Your complete annihilation isthe reason he came!

And a Pow! (POW!)he's wiping everything out!Turn your whole fucking worldinto a mushroom cloud!

And a Boom! (BOOM!)it's your inevitable doom!Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

The air is thick with sickfrom demented brains and thoughts

But here they are, alltogether, every one of them caught

This is a celebration, in thatthe Carnival's cheeringit's not too often Bang! Pow!Boom! makes and appearance

And the winds in the sky willcarry away all the ash

But for now let us enjoythe big back-splash!

With a Bang! (BANG!)Say goodbye to everything!Your complete annihilation isthe reason he came!

And a Pow! (POW!)he's wiping everything out!Turn your whole fucking worldinto a mushroom cloud!

And a Boom! (BOOM!)it's your inevitable doom!Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

With a Bang! (BANG!)Say goodbye to everything!Your complete annihilation isthe reason he came!

And a Pow! (POW!)he's wiping everything out!Turn your whole fucking worldinto a mushroom cloud!

And a Boom! (BOOM!)it's your inevitable doom!Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

With a Bang! (BANG!)And a Pow! (POW!)And a Boom! (BOOM!)Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!With a Bang! (BANG!)

And a Pow! (POW!)

And a Boom! (BOOM!)Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

With a Bang! (BANG!)

And a Pow! (POW!)

And a Boom! (BOOM!)Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

With a Bang! (BANG!)

And a Pow! (POW!)

And a Boom! (BOOM!)

Nobody escapes, and everybody's consumed!

(BANG!) (POW!) (BOOM!)Nobody escapes and everybody's consumed!

(BANG!) (POW!) (BOOM!)Nobody escapes and everybody's consumed! (BANG!) (POW!) (BOOM!)

Nobody escapes and everybody's consumed! (BANG!) (POW!) (BOOM!)Nobody escapes and everybody's consumed!"

By the time Blaise was finished, Draco had caught on to what they were doing and was smiling, wondering where this was leading. They both looked angry and whipped out their wands to curse each other. They both fell back and lay still, and another beat started up. The two rose in unison, as if dead, their limbs held up by invisible strings. Their heads raised at the same time.

"They see me mowin'

My front lawn I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with The gangstas

But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy I'm just too white and nerdy.

Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT

Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D MC Escher - that's my favorite MC Keep your 40,

I'll just have an Earl Grey tea

My rims never spin, to the contrary Y

ou'll find that they're quite stationary

All of my action figures are cherry

Steven Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out

Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces

Yo, I know pi to a thousand places

Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces

I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise

I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days

Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed

My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run

At Pascal, well I'm number one

Do vector calculus just for fun I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun

Happy Days is my favorite theme song I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong

I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on

I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

They see me roll on My Segway

I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Can't you see I'm white and nerdy

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with

The gangstas Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy

How'd I get so white and nerdy

I've been browsin', inspectin' X-Men

comics, you know I collect 'em

The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em

My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored

Shopping online for deals on some writable media

I edit Wikipedia I memorized Holy Grail really well

I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL

I got a business doing websites

When my friends need some code, who do they call?

I do HTML for 'em all

Even made a homepage for my dog

Yo, I got myself a fanny pack

They were havin' a sale down at The Gap

Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap

Pop, pop, hope no one sees me Gettin' freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme And whiter than sour cream

I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team

Only question I Ever thought was hard Was do I like Kirk Or do I like Picard

Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair

Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'

They laughin'

And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

All because I'm white and nerdy

Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with The gangstas

But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy Look at me, I'm white and nerdy."

The common room broke into cheers by the time they were done, and Blaise and Shane smiled and gave each other high fives. Shane jumped up on the couch once more and cast _Sonorous _on himself.

"You guys like that display of awesome?" the crowd cheered. "Then, would everyone be so kind as to sign the petition Blaise is holding, to bring Hogwarts it's first and most awesome Wizarding Talent show!"

Draco arched an eyebrow from his seat. A talent show? Now, that could be fun…..

**Yeah, I know I kinda got a little song ficish but at least I got this damn chapter up. It took me forever to get past the blockage in my system. 3 reviews get the next chapie much clown love to you all!**


	3. For Your Entertainment

**THE WAIT IS OVA! Here is the new chapters, my fans….if I have any…. any fish, thank you for the reviews. And this chapie will be extra long for extra hard plot….wait…that didn't come out right…**

"What do you mean, the sorting hat said you could switch Houses?" Ron said incredulously.

"I am a perfectly balanced person, and as such the Sorting Hat could not place me. I have traits from each house in spades, so we decided I would House-hop until I found one I liked. The Headmistress agreed," Shane said, jumping on the bed and testing it's firmness before flopping back.

"But… You're a Slytherin!" Ron shouted.

"No, I'm a Spirit!" Shane said, sitting up to confront the redhead. "The fact that I started out in Slytherin is because I was doing it in order!"

"What do you mean, 'doing it in order'?" said Harry, who had been silent until then.

"I associate each House with an element," Shane said promptly. "Slytherin would be Water, Gryffindor Fire, Hufflepuff Earth, and Ravenclaw Air. I'm trying each out in order."

"That makes no sense," Ron said.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Shane said. "_I_ don't make sense in general, so get used to it."

"What's it like in the Slytherin dorms?" Neville asked suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. He blushed.

"Quiet," Shane said. "But the guys I was sharing a room with were cool. Draco didn't talk much, but he could play chess like nobody's business. Greg was kinda intimidating, but he's actually nice. Theo was…..Theo. I think his name should explain everything odd in the universe. And Blaise….Blaise is hot with a capitol H!" Shane said, bouncing up and down and squealing like a girl.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Ron shouted, jumping up from where he had been sitting on his bed.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "Oh, don't look like that. I'm not going to rape you while you sleep." He looked at Dean, who was watching all of this with an amused expression. "But…" he said, grinning lecherously at the brunette. "I might rape _you_ while you sleep."

Dean looked shocked for a moment, then grinned. "It's not rape if your smiling," he said, winking.

"Score!" Shane exclaimed, fisting the air.

"Not yet," Dean said, and Shane pouted.

"Killjoy," he muttered, and everyone looked at Ron, who had fainted to the floor from shock. Shane walked over and toed him with his boot.

"He's dead, let's all gang rape him!" he shouted when he saw Ron was faking unconsciousness. As expected, Ron jumped up and scrambled away from Shane, his wand drawn.

"Don't you touch me you….you necrophiliac!" he shouted. Shane burst into laughter, and it became contagious. All the boys were soon laughing and clutching their sides, except for the poor, victimized, rape-threatened Ron.

"Oh ha ha, you guys, this is _so_ funny," he muttered, glaring at his so-called best friend.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said between giggles. "But the look on your face was priceless."

Ron smiled a little, but continued to glare at everyone around him, baring his teeth. Shane, being the undeniable idiot that he was, stuck his finger near Ron's mouth, and Ron bit him.

"OW SON OF A WHORE!" Shane shouted, clutching his finger to his chest. "Goddamn mother fucker shit fuck that _hurt!_ Do you sharpen your teeth or something? God!"

Ron started laughing. "You're the one who put your finger near my mouth. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hm, I don't know maybe NOT try to bite my finger off?" Shane said, glaring. His expression changed suddenly. "Hey, I had this idea, and I already got the Slytherins to sign the petition, but I want as many signatures as I can get…

"You did not," Ron said.

"I did so!" Shane protested as they walked out of the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione.

"I don't believe it," Hermione said, looking skeptical. Shane sighed, then spotted Draco and Gregory walking out of the Great Hall.

"Draco! Greg!" he shouted, gesturing at them. "Come here!" The two looked slightly hesitant when they spotted who he was standing with, but came closer when he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Draco said.

"Did I or did I not turn you gay, Gregory Goyle?" Shane asked, addressing Greg. The huge Slytherin turned as red as a beet. Shane turned to Ron with a triumphant smile, but his eyes flicked to Harry and he nodded slightly. A small, answering smirk crossed his face. A sizable crowd had gathered around them, many wondering if a fight was about to break out. Draco frowned slightly, wondering at the small smirk that had come into existence on Potter's face. He realized what was happening when a beat started up, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

_Wow, he works fast,_ Draco thought.

There was a puff of smoke and a small bang, and Potter was suddenly in a tight-fitting v-neck tee and a pair of Muggle skinny jeans. Draco watched in amazement as he started to sing.

"_So hot out of the box _

_Can we pick up the pace _

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_ I need to be entertained_," he sang, spinning around and getting close in Draco's face before he spun off into a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"_Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid _

_Imma hurt you real good baby." _He had picked Luna Loavegood out from the crowd, and twirled her about once or twice before he was off dancing again.

"_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!"_ He was in the middle of a crowd that was gathering quickly to see where to music was coming from. He started stalking toward Draco.

"_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over."_ He had Draco cornered, and grabbed his hands and twirled him out into the circle of people. Draco managed to glare at Shane before Potter had him spinning around the floor in a fast walts

"_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do ?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment ."_ Draco had to admit Potter had a very nice voice, and the way he held Draco suggested skill. The look in his eyes when he sang the last line made Draco shiver.

_"Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment ." _Potter placed something in Draco's hand, and he suddenly knew what to do as they broke apart. Draco popped his shoulders and rolled his body expertly, as if he'd meant to do this with Potter from the beginning.

_"'Sall right _

_You'll be fine _

_Baby I'm in control _

_Take the pain _

_Take the pleasure _

_I'm the master of both _

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_ Let me into your soul _

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown,"_ Potter sang as Draco twirled and flipped in time to the beat, caught by the smoldering look in Potter's eyes.

"_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh Do you like what you see? _

_Oh Let me entertain ya 'til you scream,"_ Potter sang, holding the last note for almost a minute.

"_Oh! Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I am about to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment!"_ Potter finished by landing on his knees, arms spread, and Draco behind him at his shoulder arms crossed and leaning back. The crowd had grown exceptionally while Potter had been singing, and the started clapping and screaming their approval. Potter and Draco took their bows, and Shane skipped into the center of the circle.

"Did you all enjoy that performance?" Shane asked, his magically amplified voice carrying easily over the crowd. The crowd screamed their approval. "Well, if you would all be so kind as to sign the petition Ms. Granger over there is holding, and you'll be able to see more amazing performances done by you, that's right you, the student body! For the remainder of the school year, members from all Houses will perform and compete for the grand prize every week, and challenges will be set out by the judges, all teachers of course, and at the end of the year, the winner will get five hundred House points as well as live media coverage! But only if you sign the petition, I need a thousand signatures people!" Shane continued talking, but Draco tuned him out, looking at Potter, who was grinning like a fool and still a little out of breath. He looked good in the clothes he was wearing. The jeans really showed of his… assets.

Draco shook his head. _I do not want to shag Harry Potter. I do not want to shag Harry Potter,_ Draco chanted in his head, but he couldn't lie to himself. He wanted to shag Harry Potter…but who didn't?

**Thanks for reading, and if you want more then you must review. Reviews give me a reason to live! *sob* I'm pathetic…..**


	4. Falling into the Black

**Hey hey hey, I'm J and I'm back like a vertebrae! I come with a hat full of tricks, trunk full of faygo car full of fat chicks! HAHAHAHAHA fuck you! any fish, I be trolling you a new chapter and I need some feed back. Who wants more pervy Draco? Anyone? And would you all enjoy more Adam Lambert and ICP? Tell me so I can work out the rest of my sh*t. **

"Hello Hogwarts!" Shane shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. "It is time for the very first performance from our contestants this week! As you all know, the challenge was to sing, dance etcetera something that gave the audience a particular emotion. First up, you all know him, you all love him, he's a hero in so many ways, please give it up for a one Harry James Potter!"

The crowd screamed it's approval as Harry entered the stage that had replaced the Head Table, dressed in a fishnet shirt, leather pants and knee-high lace up boots. Draco watched from the seats reserved for the performers, thinking he did enjoy seeing Potter in such revealing clothing…..

The beat started and Harry took a deep breath, glad he couldn't see the crowd due to the glare from the stage lights. He took another deep breath as he heard his cue coming up, and began singing, remembering the feelings of the past few years, of having something utterly evil inside of him.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see _

_I keep it caged but I can't control itSo stay away from me, the beast is uglyI feel the rage and I just can't hold it."_ He prowled the stage, letting the music take control.

"_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the hallsIt comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster."_ He fell to his knees, suddenly glad of the _Sonorus_ he'd cast on himself. He would have dropped a microphone.

"_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it'_

_Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monste_

_rI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster."_ He grabbed his hair wildly, and fog was rolling over the stage, making the scene he was painting with his song all the more vivid.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my hear_

_tNo one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_ He jumped up and spun, leaning forward, the cue for Shane to turn on the blacklight. The paint on his face only visible in black light appeared, contorting his face grotesquely.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monsterI've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monsterI, _

_I feel like a monsterI, _

_I feel like a monster."_ He ended on his knees, bowed over himself as if completely defeated. The music faded and the crowd erupted into cheers. Harry got up, a stupid grin on his face, and bowed. He exited the stage and went to his seat in the stands reserved for the performers.

"Nice performance Potter," Malfoy said as he passed Harry on his way to the stage. Harry felt the distinctive feel of a hand on his arse as Malfoy brushed his shoulder and yelped. He looked to see Malfoy swaggering off to the stage, as if he hadn't done a thing. Harry felt a telling blush on his cheeks and attributed it to his performance. There was no _way_ he was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

_Oh, but you are_, a voice whispered in the back of his mind, and he rushed off to sit next to Ron.

Draco smirked as he looked out on the crowd, annoyed that he couldn't see any faces over the glare of the stage lights as Shane introduced him.

"….The Slytherin we all love to hate, presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy!" There was few applause and some boos, but Draco smirked. He'd have them eating out of his palm by the time he was done. The music started and he cast _Sonorus_ on himself.

"_Tonight I'm so alone This sorrow takes ahold _

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_ Never want to be so cold." _Draco placed his hands on his forearms, shivering theatrically.

"_Your touch used to be so kind _

_Your touch used to give me life I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time _

_Don't leave me alone _

_Cause I barely see at all_

_ Don't leave me alone." _Draco spun quickly, looking around as if he was lost.

"_I'm falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back._

_Dreaming of the way it used to be _

_Can you hear me _

_falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back _

_Falling inside the black _

_Falling inside falling inside the black ." _Draco ended the song, his shoulders slumped dejectedly, and real tears falling down his cheeks. Music never failed to raise intense emotion in him, and this particular song reminded of the time, not too long ago, when the darkest of demons had lived in his home. He still had nightmare about that time, about the things he'd been made to do. Not for the first time, Draco wished he'd had the courage to tell the Dark Lord no, to take the punishment instead of give it, but he'd been too afraid, just a scared little boy….

**Thanks for reading! And if you like where this story is going, please tell me so I have the will to go on…. Pwease? ^_^**


End file.
